


Heaven's not enough (if when I'm there I don't remember you)

by Arokel



Series: Ros & Guil ficlets [2]
Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arokel/pseuds/Arokel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. And that's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's not enough (if when I'm there I don't remember you)

This is how he learns his own name.

Calling “Guildenstern, _Guildenstern_ ” every night means that _his_ name is Rosencrantz. Guildenstern is the beautiful man beside him, on top of him, all around him.

Hearing “Rosencrantz, _oh_ ,“ means that he, Rosencrantz, is the reason Guildenstern’s jaw is clenched tight in pleasure.

Sometimes, during the day, he forgets, because everyone else does, and because everything is horrible and confusing enough already and thinking in circles trying to remember his own name seems perfectly natural. But at night, when everyone who would mix them up is asleep and it’s just the two of them, he knows who he is.

If they are destined to forever be “Rosencrantz and Guildenstern,” interchangeable and important to no one but themselves, then so be it. Guildenstern is his other half. If he is nothing without Guildenstern, then that’s okay.

He is Rosencrantz because the man lying beside him is Guildenstern, and together they are Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, and apart they are nothing, and they belong to each other. And that’s enough.

* * *

 

“You are Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. That is enough.” But it’s not enough. It’s not enough, because they’re Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, but which of them is which? If they’re Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, what are they by themselves? Are they even two full people?

Certainly, they have enough memories between them for about a quarter of a person, but does that make them useless, dispensable? Can one of them go on without the other?

And then Rosencrantz is gone.

Who is he now? Is he just “and Guildenstern?” Does his name mean anything alone?

And then it doesn’t matter anymore. They were Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, and, apparently, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [arokel](http://www.arokel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
